Heero's Evolution: Love Will Always Find a Way
by Sakura Hikari
Summary: Heero seeks Relena out after the war. Which leads to...lime. NO LONGER UPDATED
1. Remembering You

Disclaimer: I think you know..........*dreams* I don't own anything but fan stuff ;_; Nor do I own "End of the World" by: Nina Gordon  
  
Warnings: Lime, mild language, angst *chapter 1 only, no death just read*  
Pairing: HYxRP  
Synopsis- Chapter 1: All along Heero has been thinking about Relena, and finds that his wandering thoughts lead staraight to her doorstep. But what happens when Heero makes a foolish choice?  
  
Heero's Evolution: Love Will Always Find a Way  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
~ By: Sakura Relena Yuy ~  
  
Why does the sun, go on shining?  
Why does the sea, rush to shore?  
Don't they know? It's the end of the world...  
If you don't love me anymore...  
  
They say that real happiness cannot be achieved without love and that love cannot be achieved without happiness. As a lonesome pair is about to find out, they will and can make any dream fly.  
  
Why do the birds go on singing?  
Why do the stars glow by?  
Don't they know? It's the end of the world...  
It ended when I lost your love...  
  
*at Valencia Park*  
  
All was silent as a young girl strode up to a young boy. A young boy in which she loved dearly.  
  
"Heero? Do you think it's necssary for you to go too? You have no reason left to fight. My brother, Milliardo Peacecraft and the White Fang have been defeated."  
  
The young boy stared staraight back at his loved one. 'Her and her ideals...doesn't she ever give up?'  
  
"I'll make you a bet. Zechs doesn't think that he's lost. What's more, I doubt him or Trieze are ever going to allow this battle to end."  
  
'Oh he's so stubborn!'  
  
"Oh! Do you really think if you go, that the war is going to come to and end? Huh?"  
  
The boy pulled the girl close to him and gave her the softest expression he had ever given anyone. Quite the rare sight.  
  
"I'll defeat Zechs. And I'll go get Trieze. Afterward, if you make it out of her, there will finally be peace. This is the only thing I can do for you."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I promised that I would protect you. But in order to protect you AND the Earth Sphere Relena, I have no choice but to fight."  
  
"No."  
  
'No. I love you too much to let you die Heero. You can't...'  
  
"Please let me fight."  
  
"I won't. No way. Heero, you're planning to die aren't you? Huh?"  
  
'You can Relena, and you will.'  
  
"Believe in me."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Heeeeeerrrrrrrrrrooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'* Relena cries softly* Please be careful Heero...I'll be waiting.'  
  
****************************  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was  
And I can't understand no I can't understand  
Why life goes on the way it does...  
  
A lonely soul was sitting on a park bench, thinking about his loved one. His name, Heero Yuy. A true soldier will and iron will, but only a shadow for a lovelife. Most walking by pitied him, watched as the pitiful soldier mourned his ever grieving loss. How he longed to go back, but emotional pain wasn't helpful in his current lake of pain. So many things, so little time.  
  
* flashback*  
  
He was thinking now to the man who had caused him so much pain in the first place. Dr J. The name rang in his ear like a ghostly moan in the night. The thought made him shudder ever so slightly.  
  
Heero was preparing his Gundam for Operation Meteor, when the ghostly figure approached him. "Well? Are you ready young man?"  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Then let us get started shall we? We need a code name for you.........how about the great colonial leader?"  
  
Heero shuddered. The dead one- the one his father had killed a few years past. And he was going to live on his father's legacy with the one he assassinated. Talk about strange twists of fate...  
  
But now was not the time. Revenge on Earth would be ever so sweet. He knew it was his father's fault, but he had to go along. Besides, oppression wasn't very fun. Especially to innocent victims. With one last sharp command and a thrust from the engines, he and his Gundam sailed toward the Earth.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know? It's the end of the world...  
It ended when we said goodbye...  
  
He had mistakes to correct he knew. He knew the boys would understand...but the hardest most difficult would be Relena Peacecraft. He knew she was ruled by emotion instead of smarts, but that's what he wanted. In his eyes, she was an Angel. But one major flaw- He didn't know how to react to emotional responses, especially sadness. What would she do? He was such a jerk, but would she understand his past? He hated to deal with emotions, and that's why he hated her for a time. But with help from her, he was finally able to control them. 'It's time to put myself to the ultimate test. I can do this.' He walked himself over to Relena's mansion. He felt weaker and shakier than when he first made his solid decision, which of course was slowly turning to water.  
  
He couldn't be scared. He wouldn't be scared. He would go through with this and like it. It was a mission, and that's how he liked it. Now that he did that there was no turning back now.  
  
I wake up and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was...  
Cause I can't understand, no I can't understand...  
Why life goes on the way it does...  
  
He walked through what seemed like an endless storm. 'Who am I kidding? I don't deserve her...I can't make her happy.' A singular tear of crystal ran down his flushed cheek. 'I can't believe I ever thought I would be good enough for her.' But before he knew it, his wandering thoughts had carried him to Relena's. There was a part of him that refused to give up, refused to say no. He was about to turn back, tell himself he was wrong, but Relena had seen him."Heero!" said Relena as she gave him an extremely sympothetic look.  
  
"Relena."  
  
She moved forward and brushed away his bangs from his face and put hers hands on his face. "You need to come inside. You're catching cold. Where have you been all this time?" Relena began to cry.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You and I both know, but I can dream can't I? *sniff* I still don't own the lyrics.  
  
Warnings: Lime, a lil' bit of angst, and well.....read! *language, gomen*  
  
Sakura's Note: Sorry It didn't load properly the first time, so I'm finishing it and chapter two partial. Gomen Nasai.  
  
~Heero's Evolution: Love Will always find a Way~  
~Chapter 2 (1,2)  
~By: Sakura Relena Yuy~  
  
  
*Continuation of Part 1*  
  
Heero shuddered. "How dare you Heero! You can't just show up like this! NO!" she screamed as she slapped him across his face." How could you?"  
  
*Tell me why does my heart go on beating?  
And why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know? It's the end of the world...  
It ended when we said goodbye...*  
  
"Well Relena? That's it? Are you done trampling over my heart? Huh? Answer me! It wasn't my fault I can't love, and just when I thought I could, you destroy my hopes and dreams. Thanks a whole lot Relena. I hate you!" Heero said leaving a stunned Relena in silence.  
  
"Wha- I......what did I do wrong?" Relena sobbed.   
  
Uncontrolably crying, Relena went inside. As she did so she just layed there, her heart shattered, trying to capture the reality like little butterflies in a net.  
  
  
Heero was kicking himself emotionally. 'Why did I do that? She doesn't know! Damnit I'm stupid!'  
  
"I've made up my mind. Relena, my love I'm coming." Heero stated as he ran back the same path to Relena's mansion.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Relena heard a soft tap on her window. 'Probably the wind..."  
  
But as fate would have it, Heero came blasting through the window.  
  
"Relena I-..."  
  
"Shh. Don't speak. Heero, it's completely okay, and all my fault. I should've let you-" but Relena's words were cut off by Heero's passion filled kiss.  
  
They just stood there, kissing each other, feeling total bliss. But each knew what was to happen. "Are you sure? I mean....this kind of thing gets people like you into trouble."  
  
"Heero, if I had to give up my position for you I would in a heartbeat. This just feels right."  
  
"Yeah." Heero looked straight into her eyes to find the deeper meaning.  
  
And as the two started their brand-new step toward their relationship, neither could have possibly been happier. And neither new what this act could ever mean-  
  
*Why?  
It ended when we said........goodbye*  
  
  
  
*The Next Day:*  
  
  
Relena woke up with a warm, sunny feeling. Not just of the sun, but of what had happened last night.   
  
Suddenly lightning struck her heaven. What if Heero wasn't here? She was just a shadow without a body without Heero. She looked over and cringed. Heero wasn't there.   
  
A singular tear began to run down her cheek, but didn't fall to the bed below for a person kissed her evils away.   
  
She looked up and was greated by for once warm Prussian Blue eyes. "Heero. You're not gone!" she screamed.   
  
"Why would I be? There's no place I'd rather be right now." Heero greated her as if she'd fade away, like it was all a dream.  
  
Relena did the same. Both had been alone pretty much all their lives, so it wasn't a huge surprise to either of them. The real surprise was yet to come-  
  
"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! Miss Relena time for up time! Wait that made no sense..." Duo who else?  
  
"Oh thank you-"  
  
"HEERO?! What the hell are you doing here? Zechs is gonna have a fit if he sees you especially with her!"  
  
"Keep it quiet Maxwell. Or else you may just find Deathscythe in a million pieces."  
  
"Damnit Yuy." Duo muttered under his breath. "Well something happened and Hilde made a GOOD breakfast for once."  
  
Hilde heard this and walked behind him and whacked him upside his head. "Gee thanx a lot mister God of I'm gonna be dead."  
  
"But Hilde babe!"  
  
"Don't but me Duo Maxwell." She told him before she gave him a slight I'm sorry kiss and dragged him away by his braid with Duo shouting so much, the farthest colony could hear.  
  
"Well Relena. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
But as Relena got out of bed. She felt a new wave of embarrasment and dizziness as she collapsed like a wave upon a rock.  
  
~Sorry to leave you hanging, but oh well^_^. And this is short sorry-_-. Well, what did you think? But to tell you the truth, the first part didnt load right, so.....here's the second part to the first part 0.o. BUT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Tell me what you think! aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com. Thanx!  
~Sakura Relena Yuy~ ~  
  



End file.
